Ice Cream
by remmie
Summary: Harry reflects on life while eating ice cream with his new 'family'. Oneshot, no plot. Sirius, Remus and Draco included.noslash


_disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. But I wish his Godfather was..._

Nineteen year old Harry Potter sat contently licking chocolate mint ice cream. Remus Lupin, his honorary uncle, was sitting across from him eating a French vanilla cone.

Remus smiled at Harry. "So, what do you think is keeping tweetle Dee and tweetle dumb?"

Harry grinned, "I dunno. Probably arguing about something stupid. Ah, speak of the devil…"

Remus turned around to see Sirius Black with Draco Malfoy trailing behind him, staring at the ground.

Sirius, Harry noted, looked rather upset, and Sirius Black upset was a bad thing. Draco was blushing, and it seemed it was out of anger. He was glaring rather furiously at the ground and was muttering under his breath.

Sirius turned around and smacked Draco upside the head, to which Draco responded, with a smack of his own, aimed at Sirius' chest. Sirius glared down at the blond.

As the two took their seats, Harry wondered what had happened, but he was to scared to speak up. When Draco had turned over to Dumbledore, the headmaster had dumped the blond on Remus and Sirius, and then he had placed Harry with them as well.

This had surprised Harry. He could remember quite clearly walking onto the platform from school only to find Remus, with Sirius in animagus form, waiting for him. Apparently Dumbledore hadn't been keeping a good eye on the Dursleys.

His only remaining blood relatives had up and left during the night, leaving Harry orphaned again. This had suited Harry just fine though.

Things had been rather strained at first, with Sirius being suspicious of Draco's every move. Harry and Remus finally had to step in when it became apparent that Sirius's new obsession was bordering on stalker.

Remus and Sirius (after Remus had, literally, knocked some sense into Sirius) became quite the father figures. They had been great supporters, but it seemed that Sirius was over-protective and could not stand disrespect from either of the boys.

Harry remembered all too clearly the day Draco and him had decided that Sirius was wrong when he had told them that going out to play quidditch in the rain would give them a cold and that they were not to even think about it. Sirius had not been happy and Harry couldn't recall anyone ever looking so angry.

Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "Care to explain?"

Sirius huffed. "I ask him," at this he jerked his thumb in Draco's direction. "If he wants a book on potions. Simple question. He just blows up in the store."

Harry watched in amusement while Sirius did a horrible impersonation of Draco with a whinny voice.

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean the only thing I like is potions! I can be interested in other things too you know! You just think you're so smart, but your not, blah, blah, blah!"

A couple people passing stopped to give Sirius odd looks. Harry silently wondered if Sirius got more looks now then when he was on the run. He smiled when he remembered Fudge's reaction to Sirius, Remus, Draco and himself storming into the ministry, all four of them babbling on about how they had caught the rat.

"Harry are you listening to me?" Harry's head snapped up and he stared his godfather in the eyes.

"er…yes?" he said with a shrug. Remus snorted beside him. Sirius muttered on about disrespecting godsons and the idiot parents that raised them.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, in that case I suppose that rules me out."

Remus laughed out right at that and Draco ducked his head, pretending he heard nothing while eating strawberry ice cream.

Sirius took a moment to re-think what he had said, and when he realised the mistake he had made, he glared at Harry.

Harry gave him an innocent look. "Maybe you forgot, oh wonderful godfather of mine. Let me explain. About 18 years ago, give or take a few months, Mr. "I'm going to attempt to take over the world, one wizard at a time" Voldemort burst into my parent's home, probably destroying a few vases at the same time-."

At this point it should be said that Sirius smacked his godson up the side of his head.

"Henceforth," Harry continued ignoring his godfather's attempt to scold him. "My parents quite obviously did not raise me."

Harry looked quite proud by the fact that he had out-witted a marauder.

Sirius looked disgruntled. Harry smiled, it was a Monday, and let it be said that Sirius Black hated Mondays. At school it had signified the start of a new week of work, at work it had meant the same thing. Now it meant getting up early, because Monday was family day.

Remus had been quite pleased when he had come up with this little tradition. He had started it during the war. It was a way for the four of them to just talk and be normal for one day out of the week. Needless to say the tradition had stuck.

When the young girl working at the ice cream shop came out she was beaming. She had on a short pink skirt with a revealing pink top. Her golden blonde hair was pulled into pigtails. She was holding a notepad and she smiled at Sirius. She was no older then 18 or 19.

"What can I get you sir?" her voice was nice and she seemed nice. However, Sirius the over-protective man that he was, saw her as a predator. She was quite obviously admiring Harry and Draco. Draco seemed to bask in the attention the blonde was giving him. Harry, Sirius thought, god bless his soul, the innocent, naïve boy had no idea the pretty blonde was giving him lustful looks.

Sensing the danger she was causing to his perfectly content family, Sirius snarled.

"Moose Tracks." The girl, Abby, her nametag read, started. Sirius was giving her a dangerous look and she ran off to get his order.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Nice, Padfoot, scare the poor girl." Draco was smirking, Harry was still oblivious.

Sirius sneered. "Please, I didn't do anything."

Sirius was proven wrong when a young redhead came out with his order instead of the blonde.

Sirius knew this was also dangerous territory, everyone knew Potter's attracted redheads like honey attracted bees.

Her gray eyes were cheerful as she handed him his ice cream. Harry glanced up. He looked at her for a few seconds then looked back down at his ice cream. As the girl was walking away Harry looked up and stared again.

Sirius felt the need to smack his godson again…so he did.

Harry scowled. "What was that for?"

Sirius straightened up in his chair and gave Harry a haughty look. "You were staring at her."

Harry sneered and rolled his eyes. "Well, Mr. I'm just so smart, she had gum stuck to her skirt."

Sirius gave Harry an incredulous look. "Harry James, that has to be the worst excuse I've ever heard. And let me tell you, I lived in a dorm room with your dad for seven years, so I've heard some pretty stupid things…"

Sirius was cut off by Remus smacking him. The werewolf smiled. "She actually had gum stuck to her skirt."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. But, sure enough, when the redhead came back out there was a piece of bubble gum. It was quite noticeable to; it was the kind that randomly changed colours.

For the next few minutes the "family" of four stared at the girl, earning some disapproving looks from other patrons around them.

Remus blushed when he realised people thought they were staring at the girl in an inappropriate way.

"Stop staring!" he hissed. Sirius rolled his eyes, Draco got one last look before turning back to his ice cream and Harry ducked his head as if he had been scolded.

Seeing that, Sirius turned to his best friend. "Nice Remus! Now you've upset Harry. You're going to give him a complex."

Sirius fussed with Harry, while said boy tried to get away. "Sirius, I haven't got a complex!" Harry said with irritation.

Sirius clucked his tongue. "Yes you do. Don't argue with me Harry. It's all that guilt you carry…" Sirius continued to drone on like that for awhile, Remus and Draco completely tuning him out in favour of getting more ice cream.

Harry sighed as Sirius, at the end of his dramatic speech, pulled him into a hug.

The green eyed young man could smell vanilla and brown sugar soap tinged slightly by his godfather's chocolate breath.

Harry smiled, this happened every time. Sirius would end up crushing him in a hug for one reason or another. He had asked Remus about it once. The werewolf had told him that Sirius liked human touch after his years in prison, and just wanted to make sure Harry was there. It was hard for Sirius because he sometimes wondered if he was imagining all this. He sometimes didn't realise all this was real.

Harry squirmed slightly so he could reach his never melting green ice cream. Licking some off the spoon, Harry thought contently, sometimes life was as good as ice cream.

A/N: _Ok, you get this short, fluffy one-shot, completed without a plot. Let me know what you think...please._


End file.
